With the development of communication technology, portable electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld game player or handheld multimedia entertainment apparatus have come up to people's lives. In these portable electronic products, micro vibration motors are generally used for providing system feedback, such as mobile phones notification on an incoming call, game player's vibration feedback and the like. However, with the development tendency for electronic products to be lightening and thinning, a variety of internal components thereof also need to suitable for this tendency, and micro vibration motor is no exception.
The existing micro vibration motor generally comprises an upper cover, a lower cover which forms a vibration space with the upper cover, a vibrator (including a weight block and a magnetic member, and the magnetic member is made of permanent magnet) performing a linear reciprocate vibration in the vibration space, an elastic support member connecting to the upper cover and driving the vibrator to perform a reciprocate vibration, and a stator coil located under the vibrator by a certain distance.
In the micro vibration motor of the above described structure, the magnetic members in the vibrator are disposed side by side and have the same magnetization direction, i.e., the N pole and the S pole of the adjacent magnetic members are adjacent; the magnetic member and the stator coil are disposed perpendicular to each other, i.e., the direction where the N-S poles of the magnetic member are located is perpendicular to the winding direction of the stator coil, so that the magnetic lines of force of the magnetic member can vertically pass through the stator coil, thereby utilizing the magnetic field of the magnetic member as much as possible.
However, in the micro vibration motor of the above-described structure, the magnetic lines of force generated by the magnetic member in the vibrator are relatively dispersed, and the magnetic flux passing through the stator coil is also relatively small, thus the force generated thereby is relatively small, which affects the vibration effect and the user experience.